


A TSA: ST Special- Breathing in darkness.

by Sakaki (kiirobon)



Category: Bomberman 64 the second attack, ボンバーマン | Bomberman - All Media Types
Genre: Bomberman 64 the second attack - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirobon/pseuds/Sakaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about how Regulus became Bulzeeb the dark breath. A side story to the main canon of Baku Bomberman ST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A TSA: ST Special- Breathing in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora G Silverwind (queenofoddities)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sora+G+Silverwind+%28queenofoddities%29).



> As the summary says, this is a side story about Regulus and how he became Bulzeeb. I'd seriously recommend reading episodes 31-39 of Baku Bomberman ST before reading this one as it directly references some events from those episodes in particular. 
> 
> Also it doubles as a sort of birthday present for Sora G Silverwind, or the Queen of oddities. "Sorta" because I should have had it done a few days ago, but editing and stuff (like getting the flu at the last minute) accidentally dragged it out to today which is also her birthday, so I decided to ride on the wave of convenience and dedicate it to her too. She's one of the reasons people have to blame for the creation of ST in the first place so it's appropriate in a way. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "C" as in "Convenient things are convenient."

On the planet known as Thantos, a shadowy figure descends from an impossibly high sky scraper before disappearing into the shadows of a large advertisement banner, just to reappear in a dark alley, apparently using the shadowed darkness of early evening to travel using a strange power. Coming to the mouth of the alley, he scans his surroundings quickly before stepping into another shadow and descending into it as if a secret stairway exists in the shadows. He is looking for something, and cannot rest until he finds it. By the end of the evening, however, he would only find a darkness that would overwhelm even his shadowy powers.

Meanwhile...

In a dive across down, bells ring as a door opens and closes, and a familiar person walks down a small stairway into a bar that is under street level. He strolls for a bit before taking a stool beside a woman in red, seemingly unaware of her presence. The bartender – a stout alien with brown fur and long gorilla like arms, acknowledges him with a curt nod, and he nods back before responding.

???:

Something unusual. Tonight is gonna either go badly or worse than that, and I'd like to be plastered enough to not know the difference.

The bartender shrugs and begins to mix a drink together himself, easy enough to do as there are only two other people in the bar, a hooded man at a table idly rolling a coin back and forth with his index finger, and another person fast asleep with a mug half full with warm beer in front of them. The stranger watches the bartender work for a moment, until he feels the woman's eyes on him. He purposely ignores her until she huffs and turns to her cosmopolitan to take a long sip.

WOMAN:

Regulus you ass, quit acting as if you don't see me and turn over here. Did your mom teach you nothing about manners?

REGULUS smirks to himself and turns around.

REGULUS:

Worried about manners are we? That's a laugh. I thought for sure you'd be thinking of ways to kill me, Artemis.

ARTEMIS:

Truthfully, I was. Though that's what you'd expect isn't it? I much prefer to leave you in a state of constant weariness.

REGULUS:

How _gracious_ of you. I almost thought that we'd be able to let things go and start anew, but that's clearly not what you're here for.

ARTEMIS's voice lowers to a hiss and she grabs REGULUS's collar.

ARTEMIS:

I am being as civil as my patience allows you traitor. If I had my way, you'd be pushing up daisies in a parking lot on some backwater asteroid. However, that would only be a bandaid on a fatal wound, so I won't. Don't make me change my mind.

REGULUS raises his arms in defense with mollifies ARTIMIS who lets him go.

REGULUS:

I think you should give me some credit here. I did show up after all, right? Though I'll be damned if receiving an invitation to “talk” from you didn't shave a few years off my already short life. I didn't think you had survived.

ARTEMIS shrugs a shoulder.

ARTEMIS:

I am a seasoned warrior. I had more than enough time to see the writing on the wall and escape with Orion before things went to hell against a mountain.

REGULUS motions to the hooded figure behind him with a tilt of his head.

REGULUS:

Orion I presume?

ARTEMIS:

Yes. Though he's only a shell of his former self. Losing Altair hit him hard.

REGULUS eyes him for a minute before speaking to ARTEMIS again.

REGULUS:

He seems fine physically at least...

ARTEMIS runs her finger in circles around the mouth of her glass.

ARTEMIS:

Oh yes, the physical therapy I found for him worked miracles. He's probably better off than he was before, but Altair was....he was more than our leader, but a friend and unifying force. Without him around, Orion's been out of sorts to say the least.

REGULUS:

Quietly.

I'm sorry.

ARTEMIS's face contorts in anger for a brief second but returns to a neutral expression after she takes a deep breath. Her voice is still harsh, however.

ARTEMIS:

We don't need your apology. Maybe you weren't the reason Altair died, but you certainly didn't do him any favors.

REGULUS:

I'd like to point out that you pushed me out in front of a moving car, so even if I hadn't defected, I wouldn't have been much help anyway.

ARTEMIS laughs coyly.

ARTEMIS:

That's just how I treat traitors, you see. No mercy and all that stuff, blah, blah, blah.

REGULUS:

Scoffs.

Yeah, yeah. I had it coming, or whatever. So why'd you call me out? I'm sure it wasn't to catch up on old times, yeah?

ARTEMIS:

It's like I said. I thought at first I'd just find and kill you, but why go through all of that effort?

REGULUS:

I assume since I'm not dead, there's another reason?

The Bartender brings REGULUS a sandy colored drink in a large mug, and walks away without another word. He eyes it for a minute before taking a swig and shivering at the taste.

REGULUS:

B—Bitter....

ARTEMIS:

Snickering.

That's right, you always were a sweets fiend. To be honest, I actually thought that in terms of manliness, you had Altair beat –at least if one discards your habit for cakes.

REGULUS:

Thank you, manliness police.

ARTEMIS:

You're very welcome. In any case, to answer your question, I intend on finding that Bomber who assisted Sirius and Sirius himself.

REGULUS:

For revenge, I assume?

ARTEMIS:

Is there any other reason I should be aware of?

REGULUS:

Give it up. Revenge doesn't suit you.

ARTEMIS glares at REGULUS who takes another swig and shakes his head.

REGULUS:

I mean, it doesn't really suit me either, so I guess I'm no one to talk.

ARTEMIS:

Tilts head.

What do you mean?

REGULUS:

This whole thing happened because I tried to get revenge on Sirius and backed out halfway because someone got in the middle of it.

ARTEMIS:

Oh, don't you worry. I don't intend on letting anything or anyone get in my way---

REGULUS places the mug on the counter with a some force which surprises ARTEMIS.

REGULUS:

Artie –the thing about revenge is that someone or something _always_ gets in the middle of it. In the end, what it comes down to is the person themselves. Are you willing to throw away everything for a fleeting moment of clarity? That is what revenge is, all or nothing.

ARTEMIS is quiet for a moment before returning to her glass.

ARTEMIS:

The two of them upended my life and took someone irreplaceable to me. Are you saying I should just let it go?

REGULUS:

No, I'm just saying consider your options. I dedicated myself to revenge and have nothing to show for it. You invited me out because you wanted justification for your actions, and you hoped that seeing me again would give you the anger needed find just that.

ARTEMIS:

And? Do you think I was wrong to?

REGULUS:

Shrugging.

Beats me. I'm no one in particular, but it would seem to me that you have something else to consider.

ARTEMIS eyes ORION and returns her gaze to REGULUS.

ARTEMIS:

I don't intend on changing my mind, you know. If I see him or them again then...

REGULUS:

I can't stop you.

He digs in his pocket for money and places it on the counter as he rises from his seat.

ARTEMIS:

Where are you going?

REGULUS waves absently as he ascends the stairs and heads outside.

REGULUS:

I'm not in the mood to drink anymore. Take care of yourself Artemis –I hope things go well for you.

ARTEMIS watches him until his silhouette disappears from the doorway, and immerses herself in her drink, watching the bubbles rise and pop.

ARTEMIS:

I'm not wrong....I'm not.

ORION glumly continues rolling the coin until it slips out of his grasp and lands on the floor with a clatter, it's heads side face up.

Outside, REGULUS walks down the streets of Thantos, his eyes on the pavement before him as he walks, his mood sinking lower as he continues. Once again, SIRIUS had ruined someone else's life, because he didn't have the gumption to stop him. Perhaps he could have been more convincing, in order to stop ARTEMIS from seeking revenge, as he probably knows and has experienced every thought and emotion that she is. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to say what is on his mind, to bring his full intent. After all, he had met up with SIRIUS in White Glacier, and could have ended him before he went on to destroy Black Fortress with SHIRO, but he took pity on the boy and left him alive. In the end, it was his fault again. If ARTEMIS wants revenge for his mistake, so be it –in fact he had secretly hoped she would at least try to pick a fight or yell at him, so he could feel as if he is being punished for his poor decision, but his luck (or lack thereof) just continues to stubbornly hold out. Though, on that note...

REGULUS:

Thinking.

How is that kid doing? It's been about three years since then...

Thinking about SHIRO had given him some solace over the three year gap. Had he killed SIRIUS then, the poor boy would have been alone in enemy territory. He couldn't risk having SHIRO with him and explaining the situation to ALTAIR who already didn't trust him, so he had made the quick decision to leave SIRIUS alive, but...what had happened after that?

REGULUS:

Thinking.

As weird as it is, I kind of want to see that kid again...just to make sure he made it out all right. Artemis did, and I barely managed to, but...what about him? What about Sirius?

REGULUS finds himself in front of a dilapidated building, it's roof collapsed from a storm long past.

REGULUS:

Thinking.

Why had Artemis chosen this planet?

This seemingly random thought is submerged by the feeling that something or someone is watching him from the shadows. Moreover, that something in the building is alien—belonging elsewhere. REGULUS peers around the corners of the building as well as his immediate surroundings, and upon finding nothing decides to step into the building. Inside he finds a reception desk and several lockers, indicating that this place was once a hotel. He tip toes for no reason in particular past the reception desk, and makes his way up the stairs, holes in the wall giving way to the scenery of Thantos – namely the Unlimited Skyscraper looming omnipresent in the background of the city. REGULUS stops for a moment to admire it's grandeur, only shaken out of his admiration by the sound of something moving above him. Shifting into a battle ready stance, he leaps using a wall as a pivot into a hole above him leading onto the floor above. It's there he sees three unfamiliar people huddled over something, though they fall backward out of surprise when he appears suddenly and from an admittedly surprising place.

BULZEEB:

Who are you people, and what are you doing here?

The three turn to him, the dim midnight illuminating their features. One is amohawked gentleman with a black aviator jacket. He sneers at the bomber while two of his friends, a lady with a bright pink pleather jacket whose face is covered by a helmet, though dirty blond hair shows from the sides and back of her head. Her motorcycle to matches her jacket , Another muscled gentleman with a biker’s vest, fatigues and army issue boots. They are all younger than REGULUS, so teens at best, adolescents at worst. The mohawked one has a strange diamond in his hand, but his attention –as are all of theirs are on REGULUS who has relaxed his gait a bit but still stands on guard.

GENT:

D—Don't you think you oughtta tell us what you're doin' here, dude? I ain't never seen your face 'round these parts, know what I mean?

PINK:

Yeah manz, this is our territory! If you gonna come up in here you best make the first introduction!

REGULUS:

Sigh.

Fair enough. I am Regulus, and I just happened to be, uh, passing by.

SOLDIER JEANS:

Passin' by huh? Maaaan, we don't believe that for nuttin, know what I mean?

REGULUS:

I really don't care if you believe me or not.

GENT shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowed, mouth open disapprovingly.

GENT:

Dude, do you even hear yourself? You don't care, but you're the one up in our hood. You sound real slow right now.

REGULUS:

Thinking.

If he's saying what I think he is, then he's got a point. I don't even know why I came here.

To the Trio:

That's my business. I could say that you're the “slow” one, since you've made your “territory” out of a place like this. What's the matter? The real gangsters wouldn't let you in their club?

GENT fumes and REGULUS relishes inappropriately that he hit the bulls eye.

GENT:

Man, forget them, and forget you! If you're gonna diss me here, then you must be ready to take me on!

REGULUS:

A fight is it? Cool, I've been feeling a bit frustrated tonight, so it'd be great to work out some aggression.

SOLDIER JEANS:

We're gonna be workin' somethin' out all right. Let's get this loser!

The two sides lunge at each other, until a shadow literally cuts between them, shredding the floor and knocking them aside.

REGULUS lands on his feet, but the wanna-be-gangsters aren't so lucky and land in a crumpled heap upon each other. REGULUS turns his attention to the source of the shadow, just to get a shock.

REGULUS:

What the hell...?

A figure rises from literal darkness, ascending stairs that seem to originate in thin air. In the moonlight, REGULUS can make out some features, but his tattered cape and black helmet obscure his face from view. His boots are made of a heavy metal, and his fingers flex in dark colored gloves as he fully steps out from the darkness. He seemingly stares out into the ether neither looking at REGULUS or the trio, just flexing his fingers and standing silently. GENT appears to speak up when suddenly he points at them without looking and speaks in a quiet voice.

???:  
Give me that stone you have.

GENT, PINK and SOLDIER JEANS glance at each other questioningly and then at the diamond.

GENT:

What the hell is this? Did someone send a invite to our territory for some sorta freaky party? More like, who the hell are you people burstin' in here without introductions?! I ain't givin yo--

A shadow tendril slashes him across the eye, and blood splatters on the floor. GENT covers his eye and doubles over howling in pain as the stranger strides over to them.

???:  
That is my introduction. I hope it is satisfactory.

SOLDIER JEANS:

Hoooooooly---

PINK:  
You okay?!

PINK goes to GENT as SOLIDER JEANS stands between them and the stranger. The stranger silently prepares to launch another shadow attack when REGULUS lunges for him, and the attack's trajectory changes to target him instead. REGULUS dives out of the way and nearly gets to the stranger, but he ducks and rolls to the opposite wall.

REGULUS:

Far be it for me to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but they're just a bunch of stupid kids. Don't you think you're being too harsh on 'em?

???:

I have no reason to explain myself to you. I have come for the stone, and nothing else.

REGULUS:

True as that may be, I don't condone of taking lives when it isn't necessary. Besides, your abilties are interesting, and I want to see more of them.

The stranger doesn't look at REGULUS, instead keeping his gaze straight forward. He sends three more shadow attacks at REGULUS, one high, one low, and one designated at where his torso would be. HE dodges the first two by leaping over the low one, diving under the high, and turning his back to pivot over the second at an awkward angle. The three shadow attacks bounce off the wall behind him and converge on REGULUS, but he is already standing before the stranger, fist outstretched and near enough to connect when the stranger surprises him by grabbing the punch and throwing him down, all without actually looking at him.

REGULUS:

So that's how it is. You're actually blind, aren't you, stranger?

???:

I can see fine. For all I need is the darkness.

REGULUS blinks at this and leaps backward.

REGULUS:

I don't know what kind of nonsense you're talking about, but I'm getting excited. I've never fought anyone like you before.

???:

Stay out of my way, or you will never fight anyone ever again.

REGULUS:

Sorry, but no can do!

He braces himself and runs toward the stranger, attacking with two punches and a kick that the stranger avoids effortlessly. He then retaliates with a sweep of his hand sending waves of dark energy at REGULUS who pivots out of the way and presses the stranger on as the darkness waves destroy sections of the opposing wall. The stranger's shadow then leaps upward to grab REGULUS, but he barrels through it and lands a good hit on the stranger's face causing him to fall and land on his behind. REGULUS smirks, feeling in his element for the first time in a while, though the trio watching this fight is less thrilled by this development.

PINK:

Whoa, daaag, this is tight.

SOLDIER JEANS:

I know right?? This is some seriously hyped stuff, yo.

Okay, maybe they are thrilled, but in a completely different way than REGULUS.

REGULUS:

I was thinking you three might, y'know, run away at this point? Maybe get your friend some medical attention?

PINK:

Oh man, yeah. We gotta bounce. Let's go!

SOLDIER JEANS:

Begrudgingly.

A'ight. We'll go get homey some help.

SOLDIER JEANS slings GENT's arm around his shoulder and prepares to escape but the stranger turns his attention to the trio.

???:  
You will not leave with that element.

REGULUS:

I don't like being ignored!

A shadow leaps from the stranger's back stabbing REGULUS in the gut, striking just above the trio as he falls. With him down, the stranger focuses his attention on the trio, until something pierces him in the back from behind, and comes out the opposite end, leaving a bloody trail as it goes. The stranger stares down at his injury –a gaping hole in his abdomen that blood seems to pour out of endlessly, and then gives REGULUS a look to see that he has a weapon –a gun in his outstretched hand.

REGULUS:

I had an invite to this planet from hostile company. Couldn't assume that I wouldn't have to use one of these on her if it came down to it.

The stranger falls on one knee and then limp on the ground, unmoving. SOLDIER JEANS and PINK stare at REGULUS in unbridled shock and confusion as he strides over to the stranger's corpse.

REGULUS:

I don't see what you guys are so freaked out about. He was gonna do that to you if I hadn't done something.

PINK:

Damn, you hard core man...

REGULUS:

I'd like to think of myself as a survivor.

He holsters his weapon and examines the corpse of the stranger for any identifications or clues to his identity, making a frustrated noise when he finds none.

REGULUS:

Not that I get off on killing folks, but at the very least I was hoping I'd find out who this guy is.

He then gingerly holds his side.

REGULUS:

Just what the hell kind of powers were those anyway?

He eyes the “element” which had fallen from SOLDIER JEANS's grasp during the struggle, and bends down to pick it up.

REGULUS:

And then there's this thing. Why did he want it so badly?

Upon touching it, REGLUS feels strange, as if something is pulling at him. He peers at it's surface, and to his surprise, rather than his reflection in the moonlight, he sees the fading visage of the stranger, and then the face of a woman. He suddenly feels weightless –like he's falling through a dark space, before landing abruptly on his shin in a space somewhere in darkness.

REGULUS:

Whoa, what the hell was that?

He stands before an altar that billows smoke from it's top –but this smoke is pure shadow, filling the space with an even more prevalent darkness. It's darkness upon darkness upon darkness, and the pressure is enough to overwhelm the typically stoic REGULUS, that is before a sound –bare feet treading _over_ water draw close to him. Soon light –searing through the darkness surrounds him, and he finds himself in the presence of the woman he saw earlier. She looks down upon him curiously, her hands behind her back.

REGULUS:

Why not take a picture? It'll last longer. Though, the lighting here is pretty bad.

The woman tilts her head and places her hand on his head, the light being the only indication he has that she has moved. REGULUS tries to fight her off, but a voice suddenly fills his subconscious.

VOICE:

You must make a contract.

REGULUS:

Excuse me?

VOICE:

You must make a contract.

REGULUS:

I...heard you. I meant that as a “wait, what does that mean” sort of utterance.

The woman tilts her head, her features other than her facial shape not clearly defined.

REGULUS:

For one thing, where am I and why am I here?

The woman stares at him expectantly, and this pregnant silence continues for a moment until he sighs.

REGULUS:

Am I to assume you can't answer those questions?

The woman doesn't respond.

REGULUS:

Okaaaay. Wait, am I here because I killed that other guy?

No answer.

REGULUS:

I saw his image fading, and this décor suggests that this was his place or something like it. Wait, so the contract you're telling me to make is one to replace him?

The light brightens slightly and then fades.

REGULUS:

I'll take that as a yes. Why should I replace him?

VOICE:

You must make a contract.

REGULUS:

And if I say no?

The light dims and the woman fades with it, threatening to leave REGULUS in the darkness alone.

REGULUS:

Okay, okay. You've made your point. I assume this is one of those things where I don't get more info until I sign on the dotted line right?

The light brightens and fades.

REGULUS:

And what do I get from this? Aside from not being locked up in this prison?

To his surprise the voice answers.

VOICE:

A favor.

REGULUS:

Blinking.

What kind of favor?

VOICE:

You must make a contract.

REGULUS:

Fine, fine. I guess having shadow powers and a favor can't be all bad. Lay it on me.

The woman places both hands on REGULUS's head and glows brightly, erasing the darkness around her and replacing it with pure white as far as the eye can see. This white is filled with the shadows of memories from the last user of the dark powers, including that of his “birth” at the hands of two young girls, and the time spent with them –a bittersweet memory of having to depart from them and six others with powers like his own filling his subconscious. REGULUS has to fight hard to not lose his own memories and sense of self in the whirlpool of memories, blacking out under the immense pressure, drifting in darkness alone again, until he awakens in an unfamiliar bed.

REGULUS:

A—Am I still alive?

He sits up suddenly, his head aching in protest.

REGULUS:

Agh...! So that was a dream...?

He looks around and realizes he isn't on Thantos anymore. The room is a metallic silver, and is bare of any furniture except the bed that he occupies. There is a large window nearby, and REGULUS against his better judgment slides out of bed and looks out to find that he is in space of all places.

REGULUS:

How did I....

He feels a presence behind him, turns around and comes face to face with a woman in yellow armor, purple hair and white-ish red eyes.

???:

Oh, so sleeping beauty awakens. I was coming here to smother you in your sleep, but I guess that won't be necessary.

REGULUS:

I assume it was you who brought me here?

???:

Your assumption would be partially correct. I'm the one who came looking, but it was old man Molok who did the heavy lifting.

To his surprise, REGULUS is filled with a sense of nostalgia when he hears that name, despite this never meeting this person before. His memories, and the memories of the former holder have apparently begun to fuse. He knows this intellectually, but deep down....

???:

We heard the news of the former's demise. As much as I'd like to say I'll miss the guy, truth be told I don't think any of us really understood him.

REGULUS:

The former....Bulzeeb, right?

???:

Ding, ding, ding! Give the man a reward. He's dead and you seem to have replaced him somehow. I'll warn you now –the others aren't as forgiving as me.

REGULUS:

Others....you mean the knights.

???:  
Someone's on a roll. Our master Rukifellth has called us together to hear our report. I doubt you have much to say, but he wants to hear from you anyway. Just keep to the facts, and try not to talk to anyone...

REGULUS:

I already know how that goes. Baelfael will want to nose into my business but he doesn't mean any harm, it'll be a small wonder if Behemos shows up at all, Ashtarth...I can ignore. Zhael will essentially agree with anything Rukifellth says, Molok is hard to get a read on, but he won't act unless told to, and you...you're Zoniha aren't you?

ZONIHA blinks twice and chuckles to herself.

ZONIHA:

Damn. Okay, I'm impressed. I won't even lie about that. You've got us all down pat. I guess you are ready to be the new Bulzeeb. Though it bugs me you know so much for an uppity stranger...

REGULUS:

I can't explain it either, honestly. I just _know_ these things.

ZONIHA:

So then, what about me?

REGULUS:

You're a playful sort, not quite to be trusted, but no one to be wary of either.

ZONIHA:

Pfft, You do know your stuff. Not bad. I kind of like you, so I'm not gonna hassle you too much, but I'm not so sure I'm ready to welcome you into the family either.

She turns and starts to exit.

ZONIHA:

Just remember, we don't like weakness here.

REGULUS:

I understand.

ZONIHA smirks and leaves REGULUS by himself, his memories being drowned by that of the original BULZEEB. Akin to kicking and struggling, however, something in his head refuses to give in completely, leaving him as a too full vessel. He opens his hand and realizes the gem from earlier has manifested there. For some reason, he feels like he shouldn't tell the others that he has managed to find this, despite his loyalties lying elsewhere. Deep down, he retains just a small bit of his ego, his true self. How long things would stay this way is unknown to even him, but he won't give up. That being said, a tragedy of huge proportions had played through his head while he slept. Two women...and their tears stain his already too full consciousness.

REGULUS:

I want to know more about this, but going any deeper might mean I lose myself permanently. It's a strain but I will keep myself above this torrent the best I can until I can understand the truth of this situation.

REGULUS gazes into space, and just a little –just enough, allows himself to become BULZEEB the dark breath.

This is about a half year before SHIRO gets involved with the race for the elements.

_**Ending theme: Not just another song.** _

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.

 


End file.
